You Can Count on Me
by mooresomore
Summary: AU. Katie's the one who's trying to be the star; Kendall was forced to move out to LA. After deciding to be homeschooled, he needs a tutor  Logan . Summary sucks, I know. Rated T for implied themes. Kendall/Logan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Kendall Knight had just moved out to Los Angeles (not by choice, mind you; if he had his way, he would've stayed in Minnesota. But since he was a minor (and his mom threatened him if he didn't come), he followed his mom and sister, Katie, to LA). While Katie went to her audition, Kendall had got his mom to let him take the car, so he could go register at the high school. After all the hassle to try and get enrolled (they wouldn't accept him without a copy of his old high school transcripts), he decided he'd just homeschool himself; Katie was going to have to be homeschooled anyway, and Kendall was a senior, so it would be easy, right?

As he sat there, trying to figure out that stupid math logarithm, he started to rethink that idea. He remembered Katie saying that there was a tutor, a Logan something-or-other. "Hey Katie, do you have that tutor's number?"

"Yeah." She threw the Palmwoods directory at him, "It's called look it up yourself."

"I don't even know his name Katie."

"Mitchell. Logan Mitchell."

"Thank you." Kendall found him (in apartment 4J). Kendall dialed the number, and they agreed to meet in the lobby in ten minutes.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get help with my math homework." Kendall told his mom.

"Dinner's at 5:30. Be back by then."

"I will." Kendall headed down to the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

He found Logan immediately; he was right by the front desk, like he said he'd be. "Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. You must be Kendall." Logan said and smiled, and ah crap, Kendall could already see himself falling for Logan. _Focus __Knight. __Homework __first, __other __stuff __later._

"Yeah."

"Well, let's go over here to the cabana and we'll get working."

With Logan's help, Kendall had his math homework done (and he actually understood it, not just copying answers from the back of the book) in no time. Seeing it was 5:20, he asked, "Do you want to come have dinner? My mom's making spaghetti."

"Um, maybe some other time. I have, uh, plans tonight."

"Sure. Thanks for the help."

"Yeah."

After Kendall left, Logan thought, _Why __him? __Why __does __it __always __have __to __be __the __cute __ones __that __need __help? _This was going to be hard to help Kendall if Logan couldn't stop thinking of other things to do with him.

Kendall had finished dinner and had decided to get ahead on his work (mainly so he could call Logan again). When Logan picked up, Kendall said, "I'm doing math and I'm confused. Can you help me?"

"Sure. Come on up." After he hung up, Logan thought, _Wait.__Did__I__just__invite__him__to__my__place?_Logan hurriedly tidied up, and tried to be cool when he opened the door. "Hey Kendall."

"Hi Logan. Thought you had plans?"

"They fell through." Logan lied; he hadn't had plans at all.

They had been working hard when Kendall said, "One plus one is always two, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to do something ok? Don't freak out." Kendall kissed Logan. When Logan pulled back, he said, "We can't do this."

Kendall got up and said, "Ok. I'll just leave."

"No." Logan quickly said. "I mean we can't do this _here._"

"Oh, you mean…"

"One plus one equals two Knight. Come Logan." Logan said, grabbing Kendall's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

They entered Logan's bedroom, and suddenly, Kendall felt nervous. He hadn't done this with a guy before. He told Logan that.

"I mean, I've kissed guys, but nothing more."

"Then we'll go slow, take it step by step; one at a time." Logan said. "I'll made you a deal: every time you have me help tutor you, we'll take another 'step'. How does that sound?"

"Good actually. Wait, is this like dating."

"I guess you could say that." Logan said.

"Cool. So I mastered math _and_ got a boyfriend in the same night? I'm on a roll."

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, or you'll roll over." Logan teased. " Ok. So for tonight's 'step', how does making out sound?"

"Ok." Kendall let Logan push him back onto the bed and straddle him; then Logan leaned down and kissed Kendall again, and pretty soon, they were in full-out make-out mode. They only reason they stopped was Kendall's phone rang.

"Ok mom. Be right there." Kendall looked at Logan. "Mom says I have to come home. I'll call you to 'help' me tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Can't wait." Logan said. If he jacked off that night thinking of Kendall, it wasn't a big deal; he was completely smitten with him.

Kendall fell asleep, dreaming of where they could have gone (and would go eventually) from making out; his pillow muffled most of the sounds he was making, and if it was Logan's name he whispered, it was no big deal.

Kendall couldn't wait to have Logan help him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Logan had been helping Kendall for almost two months now, and when Kendall called, Logan smiled (the calls from Kendall were always the bright spot in his day). "Hey."

"Hey. My mom and Katie are going out of town on a trip this weekend. Do you want to spend the weekend with me?"

"Sure, that'd be awesome." Logan knew much studying wasn't going to get done, but that was ok; Kendall had worked hard, and he deserved a break. Plus, this would be a weekend free of interruptions. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself. I'll call you as soon as they leave tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Night Kendall."

"Night Logan." After Kendall hung up, he looked at what he was supposed to have ready for Monday, and did it (he could do a writing essay on his own; he'd just have Logan look it over), so he could have all weekend with Logan and not have to do any schoolwork.

Tomorrow morning couldn't come fast enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Kendall had all but shoved his mom and Katie out the door early in the morning (Mama Knight had been suspicious, Kendall never cooked her breakfast), and as soon as he watched them leave, he called Logan. "You can come down."

"Be right there." Logan was at the door moments later, and Kendall was pulling him in and closing the door, pinning Logan against it and kissing him. "Hi." Logan said when they broke the kiss.

"Hi."

"So, what did your mom think?"

"She was wondering why I cooked her breakfast. When I told her it was because I wanted to get my schoolwork done early, se relaxed. She doesn't know what's going on."

"Cool."

"Before we do anything, would you read over this essay? It's the only thing I had left to do."

After a quick speed-read, Logan gave it the "all-clear". "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I know that leaving my bed is not one of them." Kendall said, grabbing Logan's hand and going down to his room.

"Good idea." Logan let Kendall push him back. Oh yeah, nothing was getting done this weekend- school-wise anyway.

As they climbed back into Kendall's bed that night to actually _sleep,_Logan said, "I love you Kendall."

"Love you too Logan."

They fell asleep, and the next thing Kendall knew, his mom was screaming "Kendall Knight!" at him. _Mom? __She__'__s __not __supposed __to __be __back __until __tomorrow __morning__… __oh __crap, __it __is __tomorrow __morning. _

"Kendall Knight!" his mom said again, and yep, Kendall and Logan were going to have to explain this one.

"Get us some coffee ma, and we'll tell you everything."

"You'd better young man."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

"How long has this been going on?" Mama Knight asked.

"Um, since like the third time I called him for help." Kendall said.

"So, you've kept this hidden the whole time?"

"Yeah." Kendall looked down. "I didn't know what you would think, and I didn't want you to be mad or disappointed."

"Oh, sweetie, I wouldn't have been. I just would've liked to know, so I didn't walk in on that." She said, referring to this morning.

"I know. I'm sorry mama."

"Sorry Mrs. Knight." Logan said.

"Boys, it's ok. Really. In fact, Kendall, if it's alright with Logan, you can move in with him- then there's no phone calls needed, and no awkward moments to walk in on."

"Is it ok?" Kendall looked at Logan.

"Of course." Logan smiled. "That'd be awesome."

"But, if your grades fall, you have to move back in with me."

"Deal."

"And you have to come to Sunday Brunch."

"We can do that." Logan promised.

"Well, now that that's settled, Kendall, do you need help moving stuff?"

"Nah, I think Logan and I got it. Thanks mama."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Life was good at the Palmwoods. Katie got her audition and role, and Kendall, well, he got so much more. And that was ok with him.


End file.
